Let Me Love You
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: Six years has passed since team flare attacked Kalos the whole region went into a bankruptcy after losing his mother and two of his best friends it's a bad start trying to have a new life for Ash can he turn it around when he became Kanto champion with the help of Serena and a new mysterious girl who ties to be friends with him can turn his life from sadness to happiness again


**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _sorry if I really don't remember all the cities in the Kanto region so I'm just making them real life cities like London, New York, Tokyo, Rio and etc._**

Six years has passed since team flare attacked Kalos the cost of the whole disaster is around 3.2 billion dollars followed by the death told around 10,000 people many of the buildings are destroyed. The whole city went into a mega crisis the stock market could crash, many people who had a base job had to find another job, buy a new house, live a whole new life they mostly had to start from the beginning. Even the students had to move to other schools most of them dropped out since there's no school nearby where they live, however some did continue going with the help of the Kanto region they decided give them an offer since the Kanto region is known for having some of the most advanced schools in the world including their trainers, at first it was on then if was off and again it on then it was again at the end they agreed to let the students studied until all the damaged and cost of Kalos was completed. Leaving us with two young teens that survived the disaster they witness leaving there home was not only sad it means that they have to make some new friends to replace the old ones since most of them moved to the Sinnoh or Alola region only three of their friends passed away. With only three hours till school starts the younger sister tries to wake up her older brother that are the same age but we're born in very different regions.

"Hurry up Ash we can't be late on our first day of school." A young adult female with long blonde hair, blue hair, and wore a pink hat.

"No mom just three more minutes." A young teenage boy moaned seeing how it's the first day of school and no one is excitied for the first day of school.

"Ash please wake up I'm tried of you saying that I'm your mom." A small tear dropped from her eye to the sheets of her brothers stinky pizza smelling room. "And by the way please stop mentioning mom's name anywhere I miss her soo much.

Hearing the voice of her sister's sadness Ash finally decided to wake up. Hopefully be a good brother.

"Geez I'm sorry Serena I know you miss mom to as much as you do, you know sometimes when I have some alone times I can only think of mom Serena I can remember everything like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

"Run Ash you too Serena I don't think I can make it."

"Stop saying that mom we have to get to the emergency helicopters or a local Pokémon, if we find one we can all escape." Serena cried seeing how she won't breath another breath of her mother Delia, her brother Ash, her boyfriend Gary won't make it alive."Wait where's Ash? Quick Talonflame help us find Ash."

Talonflame starts the search for Ash it took a while for him to find someone since either the majority already evacuated some were laying down dead but, once he found familiar figure walking with two other people walking inside a building.

Talonflame!

"You found him great."

"Now babe are we gonna miss this trip to get the heck out of here." Gary cried out trying to be a good boyfriend he doesn't know if there gonna get out of here alive.

"We have to his my brother for goodness sakes". Serena said her hopes of finding her brother is the only thing she can think of.

At the building was the old Pokémon school they were attending, until the attack began somehow there were students still participating even if it's the end of the world one of them was Ash, he believe that education is the number one most important thing in the universe, he never made as much friends compared to his sister due that he was a victim of bullying not able to control his Pokémon bulbasaur, he had never mastered to let it learn solar beam, he only had two friends Clemont and Kenny were his best friends for life they teached each other how to learn other moves, however on this day could changed everything.

 _End of Flashback_

"I remember that one scene during the attack that will stay there for the rest of my life." Ash tried to hold his emotions his eyes were watering fast, his voice changed from happy to sad.

"I know Ash I was worried I was about to die from sadness if it was you instead of them not to be rude and such." Serena said "I know they were good friends of yours."

 _Flashback_

Upon leaving the building they were ready to leave not knowing if they will see each other ever again since all of them were evacuating Ash was going to Kanto, Kenny was on his way to Unova, and Clemont was going to Hoenn, not knowing if they were gonna meet up some day they forgot something it's the bond of friendship the love and bravery of friends is something they forgot of course they'll see eachother again, hopefully stronger than they are right now, however it has cut of short when one of the team flare tanks came along and shot the school making it collapsed.

"Look out." Ash screamed pushing both Clemont and Kenny out of the way as concrete and metal came down hitting the arm. "Ahhhhhhhh." He screamed the pain was the worst he has ever faced in his entire life, he thought stepping on a lego was bad but breaking every single bone in your entire body that's even worse.

"Nice try kid." One of the grunts said shooting again at the building hitting both of his friends, however instead of brutally injuring them it killed them instantly."

"Oh no Clemont Kenny!" Ash cried trying to get to them with the other working arm it was almost impossible that's when Serena and Gary came seeing the aftermath.

"Ash!" Both Serena and Gary cried out seeing how he somehow survived the attack. They used all there strength and pulled all the concrete and metal out of him helping him get up.

"Ash are you ok?" Serena said.

"Yes but my friends there.. there.

"There what?"

"There gone.. gone forever."

 _End of flashback_

"I wasn't able to move this arm at all it's pretty much broken when I finally got out of their, as time passes I try my best on moving this arm somehow it's almost like it was when it broke, I can't move it at all if I try to I'll feel strong pain coming everywhere in my body." Ash said.

"That's so sad I have never thought about that." Serena said she was shocked to see how her brother was actually living she thought he was much happier training and becoming stronger finally becoming Kanto champion since he has six legendaries on his team mostly using them, however when he's not it's mostly his other big four Charzarid, Sceptile, Infernape, and Grenijia.

"After since that day I made a promise I will never break being the stronger one out of all of them there gone forever I still will keep winning same with mom I will never lose one battle for them I have taken many Ls during the flare attacks but now since there gone forever I will make sure that stays for any organization that threatens any legends or people". Ash said seeing the time he didn't even know they talked for that long instead of have three hours they have thirty minutes."Serena let's go."

"Ash you are the strongest in the world right but your missing something." Serena replied he know what she was up to the way she smiled he knew she was gonna say something stupid.

"Whaf is it then?" Ash questioned getting some bread out of the fridge and pouring in a glass of grape juice.

"Your missing the biggest thing mankind can have."

"Then tell me already!"

Your missing love." Serena said in the most lovely way a sister can tell her brother.

"I do have love for you as my sister, my mom cause she brought me in this world, and my two best friends that will never be miss." Ash replied kindly.

"No not that type of love the love of another human species like your crush pretty much." Serena said knowing her brother he's still acts stupid from the most easiest questions. "Ash tell me who is your crush do you even have a crush?"

"No."

"Well today you'll find a lovely lady that you'll talk to, be friends with her, ask her on many dates, ask her to be your girlfriend, buy her gifts, ask her to dance, proposed to her, marry her, and have a family with her." Serena said dreaming on how her future is gonna be but most importantly Ash's. "I can see it now I will be called aunt Serena and uncle Gary ohh it's a dream come true."

"What? No Serena just no that's a little overboard." Ash screamed. "Come on we're gonna be late."

"But I haven't taken a shower yet." Serena cried out.

"Well hurry up I just shampoo my hair, then get a bar of deodorant, and comb my hair, use some perfume." Ash screamed out not trying to be late on his first day now. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Ok".

It took a while for Serena to come outside that Ash was to bored he finished thirteen levels of candy crush.

"There I'm ready." Serena said

"Great now hope in and I'll drive this time." Ash replied

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena questioned all confused and angry at the same time.

"Nothing". Ash laughed.

 ** _And that's it for now._**


End file.
